


Waking up without you

by Tricky Lightning (ArticNight)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Depressing, M/M, Memories, Not Happy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Tricky%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up alone after a beautiful memory can be heart breaking. It can be even worse if you don't remember reality straight away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up without you

This was it. This was the big day. Barry stood at the end of the aisle in his nice tux. Cisco stood right besides him with Eddie, Oliver, Diggles, Roy and Ronnie standing on Cisco’s otherside. Iris sent him a large smile where she, Felicity and Caitlin stood. The outdoor altar was probably one of the most colorful things Barry had ever seen. Blue and yellow polka dotted cloth hung with bright orange, red, pink and purple sparkling flowers draped along it. The white flowers were in rainbow striped vases. Each bridesmaid wore the colors of the rainbows while the groomsmen had solid colored ties of different colors (Oliver wearing pink was too funny). Barry glanced out to see Joe and Henry sitting next to each other while Thea and Ray sat in the crowd. Leonard and Lisa Snart where there with Mark Mardon, Hartley Rathaway, Roy Bivolo and Lashawn Baez. Suddenly a young man wearing a very flamboyant tux and a star cover veil made his way down the aisle with white rainbow polka-dotted flowers in hand and nothing else mattered. Stein chuckled when Barry had to shake his head to come back to the present.

“Axel Walker do you take Barry Allen as your lawfully wedded husband?” Stein asked.

“I do.”

“And Barry Allen do you take Axel Walker as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss.” Barry laughed as Axel through his arms around his neck and yanked him down.

“I love you.” Barry muttered against his lips as everyone cheered.

“Love you more.” Axel countered, eyes shining with happiness. Nothing could be better than this moment.

~  
Barry yawned as he stretched, a happy smile on his face. He looked over, expecting to see his husband there. The bed was empty, side made up as if Axel hadn’t slept there. For a moment Barry was confused until something cold knocked against his chest. GLancing down he saw a ring on a chain around his neck, a matching one on his finger. The world stopped for a moment. With hesitant fingers Barry took his ring off to read the inscription.

 _My Hero_ Slipping it back on Barry was relieved to see that the dream had been a memory, not an actual dream. He then looked at the one in the ring on his necklace. His heart stopped and suddenly it all came rushing back. The fight, the accident, the blood and the funeral. Tears burned as a sob escaped the young man. Six years and he still couldn’t get over the death of his husband. They had only been married for a month when it happened. Breaking down sobbing Barry clung to the necklace on the chain with the inscription

_My Trickster_

**Author's Note:**

> I found an OTP prompt: Imagine your OTP at the altar of a church, about to get married. Just as they’re about to kiss, Person A wakes up in bed, sobbing and staring at the empty space beside them. In reality, Person B died years ago.
> 
> I altered it a bit. Just a tiny bit.
> 
> Not as sad as I wanted it to be but oh well.


End file.
